Majestic
by PhoenixFire264
Summary: Summary-With the Blood of the hyuuga Senju Uchiha and Uzumaki watch as Kushina tries to find all of her Doujutsu powers FemNaru fem Naruto, Naruto's name will be Kushina in this fanfiction Pairings undecided this is the correct story not naruto of the doujutsu


_**Majestic **_

_**Summary-With the Blood of the hyuuga Senju Uchiha and Uzumaki watch as Kushina tries to find all of her Doujutsu powers FemNaru fem Naruto, Naruto's name will be Kushina in this fanfiction Pairings undecided **_

_**Yes this is my first fanfiction so please give reviews and criticism to help me out **_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto If I Did I would Fire Kishimoto for being a Uchiha Obsessed freak**_

And On with the Show

"Kushina aa ar r e you oo kay" minato stuttered "Hai" kushina muttered as she looked at her newborn daughter who started crying as if she actually knew what was going on" we sho u ld tel l Ku shina o ur la st wo rds huh" Minato asked "Hai I think we s hou ld"Kushina sobbed out "I wish w e could do more for you my baby become a strong big Women and eats lot of vegetables I love you" Kushina sobbed even more "Wa it I g ot a w he lp Ku shi na jr e ven mor e ku shina p ut t he last of y our ch akr his n ew se al I wil l s eal pa ou r s ou ls i n th e se a l so w h en t he t im e is ri g ca n h el p an d w it h he r f or t he res t of h er l ife" Minato practically shouted with joy because he could help his daughter out even more, That day was the end of Minato namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki that day

_**Time skip 5 minutes later**_

Hiruzen the sandaime hokage looked at the scene with sadness grief and pride he thought 'Minato you are a better hokage then I can ever be I'll protect your daughter as best as I can with that done and over with he walked to the child who looked at the bodies of his parents with sadness but couldn't understand why

_**Time skip 3 years later October 10th**_

Kushina was walking to the orphanage after she did one of her nasty prank and on someone who glared at her how you may ask well when she first learnt to talk walk understand she has been trained under some of the best anbu and jonin for a year and they have been doing chakra control, her teachers are Maito Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki,Hiashi Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha and the Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage of konoha Kushina was a very smart Girl and could pick up on things really quick almost as if she had the sharingan she was a natural at the sword and had very good chakra control for somebody with reserves as big her when they were three. As Kushina was walking to the orphanage she got surrounded and almost got hit with a bottle that was aimed for her head she started to run but felt a searing pain in her arms and legs Kushina looked down and saw some shuriken impaled in her arms and legs as Kushina fell down Kushina saw a mob coming at him with weapons such as kunai and shuriken and even some swords Kushina couldn't move because of the killing intent the mob was throwing her way she watched in fear as the ninja and civilians stalked closer and the mob said "It is time you die demon"among other things then the mob charged when the mob started striking him she didn't cry grunt or scream with any of the the blows to give any of the villagers the satisfaction she had got used to the pain a chunin stalked up to the naruto and said it is time I defile the end it's life in miserable pain demon the mob cheered as the chunin was going to rape the child Kushina could only watch helplessly as the Chunins possible lemons was about to enter her most sacred place then something weird happened Kushina's eye's changed the eye became white with black rings around the pupil and there were nine red tormo with a red pupil she said a word that sounded like she knew it all her short life she said

"_**shinra tensei" **_

the chunin was blow back into the wall as red chakra started seeping out of the girls navel "The demon is coming out run" is what all of the civilians screamed as the kyuubi was influencing her host Kushina was slaughtering all of the civilians she could that's the scene the hokage came to was a bloody and enraged Kushina walking around looking for more civilians to kill and spotted the Sarutobi and charged him the hokage the put the five element seal have not escaped and ran the hokage found a bloody and beaten Kushina "Kushina-chan I am so so sorry I let this happen to you" as he tried to wake her

_**Time skip two minutes later in the seal **_

Kushina woke up in a sewer and thought 'great they threw me into a sewer' then Kushina heard the sounds of a women crying as Kushina was looking for it he found a cage the size of the hokage tower then Kushina found a very beautiful women sitting against the bars was a woman with long red hair the went down to her butt with an hourglass figure that woman could kill for and a heart shaped face the lady was sitting in the fetal position and was saying "I am so sorry Kushina-chan" Naruto then startled the women by saying "hey lady are you alright why are you in a sewer what's your name" Kushina rapidly fired at the women The girls eye's widened and giggled at the same time then she started sobbing and said "I Kushina chan are the kyuubi no Yoko" naruto's eyes widened 'but the hokage-jiji said that the kyuubi died by the yondaime' "silly child you can't kill a bijuu we are masses of chakra with a conscience and the yondaime sealed you inside of him because I was being controlled I am so sorry Kushina-sama "

"Why are you saying all of that Kushina-sama crap I don't like honorifics to well"

Kushina-sama don't you hate me for what I have done I was the one that killed your family shouldn't you hate me I am so sorry I am a disgrace"

"NO I don't hate you It wasn't your fault" The kyuubi's eye's widened and her jaw dropped in surprise "But I do have a favor if you mind Kyu" My name is Saya" WHAT' Kushina said in shock "why do you trust me so completely to let me know your name we haven't known each other more than five minutes" "because Kushina chan I have seen every one of your memor" Wait are you saying that you seen that moment" Saya blushed "I have well it's time for you to see your hokage" "awwe but I want to keep talking to you" 'you can just think about me and I will answer you' "fine but what is this place" Ooh this place is your mindscape and about that favor you were asking" Ooh yeah I was wondering if you could teach me" Ooh we'll see"

"_**Scene Change HOSPITAL"**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a bad day first the council meeting that took place last night

"Flashback"

The sandaime was having a good day just finishing Paperwork ' I have to visit Kushina-chan today it is her birthday after all' he thought but just when he was about to leave the door busted open and the civilian council barged in with the three elders

Koharu Utatane was a old women with a chinese bun style on with wrinkles on her forehead she along with Homura and danzo were her teammates trained under the second hokage

Danzo was a evil secretive man he was the founder of root and had six sharingan implanted into his arm and one in his left I socket Danzo looked like a mummy with half of his face covered and are covered with wrapping

Homura was just an average old man with spiky grey hair that was also on the team with Danzo and Koharu

These three people were the elders of the council "We demand an audience with you Sarutobi-san" a certain pink haired banshee's mother screeched with the rest of the council agreeing with her while trying to get there hearing back

"Flashback end"

Hokage jiji are you there Kushina said while waving her hand in front of his wrinkly face that always brought a smile to his face when he saw kushina because Kushina would do that every time he spaced out until he heard her voice but then Sarutobi Jumped out of his chair with one look of her eyes

Chapter Done Damn that took awhile to get done with school and all


End file.
